Memories and New Beginings
by xFinalDestinyx
Summary: Naruto saves Sakura when they were younger, a few years have passed and will she still remember him? And will Hinata be able to save Sasuke from his own past? Read and find out!Pairings will be inside starting in Ch.3 ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so dont sue me...

Me: omg Naruto, u look so cute when u were little..

Naruto: Really? Sakura-chan do u think i look cute?

Sakura:Uh... i guess..?

_Inner Sakura_: _OMG he looks so cute!!_

Sakura: _shut up inner!_

_Inner Sakura: why?_

Sakura: _just shut up ok?_

_Inner Sakura:sigh fine..._

Me: um ok... moving on.. dont forget to review!! XD

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

At a nearby park, a 6 year old boy sat. He had spiky blond hair with cerulean blue eyes and he had strange whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. He was sitting on a swing watching the other kids play, but a frown graced his face and his eyes showed loneliness. He would always wonder why people hated him and thought he was dangerous. While he was in deep thought, he heard a group of kids start laughing. He got curious and walked closer to see what was happening, but what he saw didn't make him laugh, it made him angry. There, sitting in a mud puddle was a girl about his age crying her eyes out while the other kids chanted, "Forehead girl! Forehead girl!"

----------------------------------------

**(Sakura's POV)**

"Mommy, can we go to the park today?"

"Sure honey, but don't forget to eat your snack first" answered Mrs. Haruno. After Sakura ate her snack, her mom took her to the park. While she was playing in the sand box, two girls walked up to her and started to tease her about her forehead. When she tried to run away from them she tripped and fell into a puddle of mud, the two girls caught up to her and they started laughing and then more kids joined them. She started to cry, but it was no use they still laughed at her. When Sakura couldn't take it anymore, all of a sudden, a boy came through the crowd and yelled, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

At first they were shocked, but then a smirk appeared on one of the girls' face and she retorted, "what are you gonna do? Make us laugh to death?" Everybody started laughing again until, "SMACK!" The boy smacked the girl down and when Sakura looked around all she could see were shocked faces. After the snapped out of their shocked state, they walked away and it was just her and that mysterious boy.

-----------------------------------

**(Naruto's POV)**

'OMG, I can't believe I actually did that!' Naruto thought. While he played everything that just happened in his mind, the girl behind him walked up and said, "My name's Sakura, what's yours?" Naruto turned around and looked at her. She had pink bubble gum hair and emerald green eyes. 'Wow… she's cute…' Naruto thought. Sakura noticed that he was staring, so she waved her hand in front of his face and said, 'Hello? You there?" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Uh… sorry about that, my name's Naruto."

"Thanks for sticking up for me, you're the first person that's ever stood up for me like that…" Another blush appeared on Naruto's face and he answered, "Of course, I can't just let somebody hurt a pretty girl like yo-"

"Sakura! Where are you? It's time to go home!" exclaimed Mrs. Haruno.

"Okay mom I'm coming!" answered Sakura, "sorry, I have to go Naruto…. It was nice meeting you!"

"Wai- bye Sakura…" As Naruto watched her leave, a smile made its way through his lips, 'I wonder if she's gonna go to the academy, I hope we get to be in the same class together…' Naruto thought.

* * *

Me: lol i know its short but i'll write longer ones later on in the story oh and please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so don't sue (sp?) me….

Note: Summary will change as the story goes on and there will be the time skip

* * *

Chapter 2 

A few years have past and today is when Naruto starts his first day at the academy. 'I hope I don't mess up on my first day…' Naruto thought nervously. As time went by, more students came and finally the teachers walked outside and started calling out their student's names. While Naruto was listening for his name, he was also trying to find any glimpse of pink hair or any kind of sign that Sakura was there. After searching for a few minutes, Naruto's name was finally called. When he came into the classroom, he looked around and was surprised to see that some of the kids he used to play with were in his class. After looking around a few more times, he found a seat and sat down. While waiting for the other students, it was dead silent and Naruto started to doze off. His nap didn't last long though, because of all the girls in the room screaming,"Sasuke!"

Naruto looked around; there standing at the door was a raven-haired boy with onyx colored eyes. He had pale skin and was wearing a black shirt that had the Uchiha symbol at the back. He wore white shorts that were up to his knees and his face showed no emotion at all. Well, that's what Naruto saw anyway, but in the inside the boy felt alone and only one person could tell that he was. A few rows higher from Naruto's seat, a girl with navy blue hair and white lavender eyes looked over to the door and once she spotted Sasuke, a warm smile appeared on her face. Sasuke noticed someone staring at him and he started to look around. When he looked up, onyx met beautiful white lavender ones and he actually smiled for the first time ever since that day. Hinata saw this and blushed a bright red that almost resembled a tomato. After seeing her turn red Sasuke broke the eye contact and turned away, blushing slightly.

'Why do I keep feeling this way whenever I see her…' Sasuke thought.

It finally dawned on him, 'she was that girl I met four years ago…'

(Flashback)

_Somewhere nearby Konoha Park, a bridge stood. A six year old Sasuke was leaning on the railing of the bridge. Tears poured down his face, as he looked at his reflection in the water. His heart felt cold as he cried, a few minutes past by and his tears grew dry. He didn't notice at first, but there was another person crying on the opposite side of the bridge, Sasuke heard this and turned around. At first he wasn't sure if he should approach her, but his heart sank when he heard her start crying even harder. He approached slowly, once he got close enough he asked, "are you okay?"_

_The girl jumped out of surprise and she turned around and looked at him. Tears streamed down her face and Sasuke saw sorrow in her eyes, the same kind of sorrow he was feeling. What he did next surprised the girl and him self, he moved towards her and held her in his arms. At first Hinata was shocked by his actions, but a warm feeling came over her and she finally got enough courage to answer him. "I-I'm okay now," stuttered Hinata._

"_Huh? Uh…um…okay…" Sasuke managed to get out, before blushing out of embarrassment. _

_After letting go of her, he asked, "my name's Sasuke, what's yours?"_

_She replied, "oh my name is Hi-, omg sorry I have to go home."_

"_oh ok, well bye…"_

_While she was running, Hinata thought, "I never got to tell him my name…"_

_Sasuke thought the same thing, "I never got her name, I hope I can see her again…"_

(End Flashback)

"I still haven't gotten her name…" muttered Sasuke. When he was about to take his seat, two girls rushed into the room and they accidentally bumped into a boy wearing an orange jumpsuit.

* * *

"Ow…what just hit me…" Naruto muttered, one of the girls heard and said, "I am so sorry! If it wasn't for forehead here we wouldn't have bumped into you…"

"More like ran over me…" Naruto muttered, after that remark a vain popped on the girl's forehead and she replied, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?"

"Um… I-I said that its okay, i-it didn't even hurt…" Naruto lied.

'Geez, are all girls this scary…' While Naruto thought about this concept, the other girl finally stood up and muttered, "uh… what happened?"

The other girl replied, "okay good you're awake, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Whatever Ino-pig, what is it?"

'Ino-pig…' Naruto thought, he looked over to the said girl and she had pale blonde hair, with blue eyes there were slightly lighter than his.

"Don't call me Ino-pig!" Ino yelled, Naruto snickered at this, which earned him a glare from Ino. Naruto noticed her glaring, but he just ignored her and turned around, his eyes grew wide and he muttered, "Sa-S-Sa…."

* * *

Me: Omg finally I'm done!! Please Review! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ok… I am so sorry for taking such a long time to update! I had a really bad case of writers block and I'm like really pissed at myself for being so slow…. Ok any ways now that I learned how to properly set up a chapter, my chapters will look longer!! On with the story! Oh yeah, almost forgot - REVIEW!

Pairings: Naruto and Sakura! (woot!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters… SO DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sa-Sak-" was all Naruto managed to say before-

"Everybody take your seats please?!" Iruka yelled. 'Can't these kids ever just sit down without being told!' he thought.

Naruto cursed under his breathe and took his seat. 'Stupid teacher, he ruined everything…' Naruto thought. While the teacher had his back turned to the class, Naruto took this chance to sneak a glance at the girl beside Ino. 'I wonder if she still remembers me…' Naruto pondered about this for a moment until…

"SMACK!" He just got hit straight in the face with an eraser.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That was for day dreaming during class!" Iruka yelled.

'I am definitely going to get him for that…' Naruto thought menacingly, a smirk placing itself on his lips.

"You are a dead man Iruka-sensei, you are a dead man…" he muttered, his smirk growing even bigger (if that's even possible.)

"Why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen...?" Iruka muttered. He just shook it off and continued with his lesson. What he didn't know was that his prediction would come true.

--

(After class…)

"Hey Shikamaru, what do you think Naruto's gonna do with that bucket of water?" Choji asked his companion.

"I don't know, but it looks troublesome," answered Shikamaru. Naruto snickered evilly as he carried the bucket of water. 'He will definitely regret throwing that eraser at me…' he thought. When he finally got to the door, he placed that bucket on top of the door and got his stuff ready.

--

(Outside)

"Oh, Ino you go ahead I think I forgot something in class."

"Um, okay see you tomorrow…" While Ino watched her friend/rival leave she thought, 'maybe I should have told her that Naruto rigged the door to our classroom…' A smirk appeared on Ino's face and she said, "oh well…"

--

(Back Inside)

"I think I hear footsteps coming, better check," murmured Naruto.

As he looked through the classroom window, his eyes grew wide when he saw a glimpse of pink hair coming his way. 'Oh no, if she walks through the door she'll get wet!' he thought.

Naruto rushed to the door, forgetting that he planted another wire, which caused him to trip over it, making him trigger all of the traps he put in the room. Outside, splashes can be heard and buckets falling onto the floor. Sakura heard all the commotion and rushed into the room, only to find an unconscious Naruto surrounded by buckets and in a pool of water.

Sakura sweat-dropped when she saw a giant bump on his head. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she walked over and started shaking Naruto awake.

"Hey, wake up! Hello? WAKE UP!" She gave out a frustrated scream and stopped shaking him.

'He must've gotten hit on the head really hard…' she sighed, and started looking around the room for cleaning supplies. While walking past Naruto, she noticed that he started to mutter something while he was still knocked out. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she walked over to him and started to listen.

"Sakura…gomen…I didn't mean to…"

'Why is he apologizing?' A confused look appeared on her face, but it didn't take her long to start listening again. After a few minutes of listening, Naruto started to stir in his sleep. Sakura got a bit nervous and tried to move away, but before she could move, Naruto's hands shot up and grabbed both sides of her face, pulling her down.

Before she even knew what was happening, Sakura found herself only a few inches away from Naruto's face, making her blush brightly. Sakura shuddered every time he took a breathe causing her blush to darken. When her blush finally subsided, she started to pry herself from Naruto's grip, but it only caused his grip to tighten, holding her in place.

She gave out a sigh of defeat and stopped struggling. Deep inside her mind, you can hear a lot of screaming and arguing coming from both inner and herself.

"_Admit it! You so want to kiss him!" _exclaimed Inner.

"No way! I just met this guy!" Sakura retorted.

"_So, he's cute, kiss him!"_

"No!"

"_Yes!"_

"No!"

"_Yes!"_

"No!"

"_YES!"_

"NO!" Suddenly, Sakura was snapped out of her mindscape after she heard someone calling out her name.

"Sakura, you there?" Sakura's eyes snapped open to see sparkling blue eyes staring up at her. She gave out a loud yelp and started scooting away from the confused blond. Naruto sat up and looked over to Sakura, seeing a blush evident on her face. He gave her a confused look and said, "What happened?"

Sakura waited for a few seconds for her blush to die down before answering, "When I came into the room I found you on the ground unconscious, surrounded by buckets and I was checking if u were still breathing." (A/N: Liar!)

Naruto looked at her for few seconds before he answered, "Um, okay…"

They just sat there in silence, waiting for the other to start talking, but nothing came. After a few minutes of just staring at random things, Naruto finally grew tired of the awkward atmosphere and asked, "We should leave before Iruka-sensei sees us in here…"

Sakura just nodded her head and watched him walk over to her. Naruto held out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Sakura took it hesitantly and surprisingly, she was lifted up with ease. After dusting herself off, she walked over to Naruto and gave him a bright smile, not wanting to be outdone; Naruto gave her one of his foxy grins.

Finally, they left the room and started walking down the hallway side by side. When they got outside, they heard a loud shriek come from the building.

"NOOOOO! MY CLASSROOM!" screamed Iruka.

"NARUTO!!"

"Uh oh, I guess he saw the mess… well, I gotta go Sakura-chan, see ya!" Naruto called, while running.

"Okay, bye!" Sakura replied, waving goodbye while secretly blushing after he added the suffix after her name.

--

(Back with Iruka)

"-sob- this is the worst day of my life!" Iruka yelled, before going to a corner and start sulking.

* * *

Me: Phew! Ok I'm finally done! Hope u guys liked it! Please Review!


End file.
